Mad Lord Black
by willywonka-lbc
Summary: A true mad man visits Hogwarts in fifth year.


Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore scrunched together his brow as the light dimmed in his office. Looking out the window he watched as black clouds swirled across the sky darkening the horizon. The year had already had many stresses. With the pink toad in his school and having to mount a national defense without ministerial support Dumbledore was already stretched thin. He did not need to deal with this. The headmaster picked up his wand and strolled over to the fireplace taking a pinch of floo powder the headmaster disappeared.

The great hall was nearly silent as lunch hour continued. Talking was expressly prohibited during lunch hour silence was best for a learning mind. Dolores smiled out at the students the growth she had fostered this year. They were much better adjusted than at the beginning of the year. Dolores reached for a sip of her tea as the first clash of thunder sounded. A rumple of a frown formed on her face as the second crack sounded. Any adult in the magical world would worry about repeated "natural" events. The third and fourth clashes of thunder had the entire staff on edge. Dolores stood in frustration. It had to be those Weasley twins again. She would catch them this time.

Dolores gripped her wand as she marched out of the great hall the repeated strikes made it easy to sound out the disturbance. Dolores stepped out of the main entrance followed by the rest of the staff. They stopped standing in the open grand doors. Black clouds circled in the sky a spiral as lightning struck the ground over and over in the center of the courtyard. Umbridge heard a dry snicker to her left and when Dolores turned to see McGonagall with a knowing smirk on her face. Dolores Jane Umbridge would not be intimidated by some cheap fireworks. A brilliant set of strikes nearly blinded Dolores as she finished blinking saw a man standing where none had been moments before.

The long ragged black hair and wide eyes told everyone who it was. Every professor immediately recognized the Last Black. Dolores raised her wand pointing it at the mad man. The tremble in her hand was obvious. The Raven black battle robes were wrapped tight around the thin figure in front of them. Ex-auror black had his large iron shield on his left arm and held his wand firmly in his right hand. The other teachers began to back away from Umbridge as the mad man's cackle resonated around the courtyard.

"You what are you doing here!" Dolores shouted across the empty space.

"Dolore Jane Umbridge scion of house Umbridge." The last black began to stride. "I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, the last black,head of the founding family black, accuse you of child abuse." The Ex-Auror now stood at the foot of the entrance stairs his anger and rage evident on his face. It only intensified as a giggle escaped the pink matron.

"You're the most wanted man in the country and you want to accuse me of a crime." she let another giggle escape her. "The irony is just too much. Well Sirius Black you are wanted for your escape from Azkaban and multiple murders. Will you come quietly?"

"Not one of you has the courage to stand against her?" Sirius shouted accusing the staff as he looked them over. Heads fell across the staff as some of the shame set in. "Well then it is up to me." Sirius' sharp gaze turned on Madam Umbridge. "As the Lord of a founding family, and by the rights bestowed upon me by the Albion family magics, I Lord Sirius Orion Black, have the right of High Justice. I find you guilty of Child abuse and sentence you to death." The pink toads head slowly tilted as Sirius spoke. The Albion magic had been primarily nullified centuries ago what was the madman on about.

As he finished Lord black took two leaping steps up the stairs and spun throwing the shield from his arm at Madam umbridge. The startled matron didn't have time to react as Sirius shouted "Finite incantatem." and the years of finely tuned enchantments and transfigurations on a four hundred pound block of iron disappeared and the shield shimmered into the ingot of iron slamming into the chest of rather confused bureaucrat. The momentum of the iron drove through her killing her instantly.

"Fuck you Snivellous. I expected more from you Minerva." The Last Black turned his back to the staff and walked away.


End file.
